


Prisoners of War

by thatsnotmyIsh



Series: The Mistakes We've Made [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, But its in front of demons so does that really count?, Dark Alec, Dirty Talk, Guys this hella dark and fucked up, Heavy Dom/Sub elements, Honestly the laundry list of kinks in this is ridiculous, It’s tagged rape/non con so also don’t read this if you are sensitive to rape/noncon, M/M, Masturbation, Other than magnus’ bed ;), Please don’t read this if that’s not what you want, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Kink, There is nothing soft about this, Top Magnus Bane, Voyeurism, cause that’s what this is, dark everyone really, dark magnus, no one is a good person in this fic, so read at your own peril
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsnotmyIsh/pseuds/thatsnotmyIsh
Summary: The Downworlders and Shadowhunters are on the brink of all-out war. Not that Magnus particularly cares. Being the Prince of Edom, he really only cares as much as the downworlders can pay. Or when there is a v cute nephilim at all the peace talks.Fair warning: This may be the kinkiest thing I've written and I wrote a fic called Thank You Daddy





	1. The Things You'll Never Admit

**Author's Note:**

> So honestly I didn't expect to add to this series anytime soon. This is a bit of backstory that was requested, in porn format of course. hope it doesn't disappoint

Alec would be lying if he said that during those lonely nights, when he just needed to take the edge off, Magnus’ image didn’t come unbidden to his mind. It would be a lie to say he hadn’t cum with Magnus’ name on his lips.

And now here he was, bound to Magnus’ unnaturally comfortable bed, with the very same warlock hovering over him, hands tracing parts of his body he’d never let anyone touch before.

Unfortunately those fantasies were never meant to come true. Magnus was his enemy. The man responsible for the brutal deaths of thousands of his people.

“Stop.” Alec said. His voice came out surprisingly firm, he sounded much surer than he felt. Magnus laughed.

His hands continued their work and it wasn’t long before the hunter was relieved of his clothes. His cock was infuriatingly and embarrassingly hard. He struggled against his bonds, desperate to get away. To stop this. The bonds didn’t budge though, and Magnus now had Alec’s cock in his hands. The warlock stroked it, watching amused as the hunter struggled.

“You are gorgeous.” He sighed.

“Why am I even here?” Alec choked out, trying to make some sense of the situation. When he’d fallen unconscious in the middle of a raid,he hadn’t expected to wake up at all. Maybe in a dungeon somewhere to be tortured or sold. But definitely not here, in the prince of hell’s bedroom. Naked.

“Oh darling, you can’t honestly be that surprised.” Magnus laughed. “I’m many things love but subtle isn’t one of them. I thought I’d made my interest pretty clear at all those diplomatic ‘negotiations’ we’ve attended.”

Alec was surprised. Yeah, Magnus had flirted with him, but the prince had a bit of a reputation and Alec hadn’t thought it anything more than an attempt to get under his skin. Apparently, he was wrong.

“I’ve wanted this for a while now.” Magnus confessed. “You are so pretty and pure. I’ve wanted to strip you of that for so long now baby.” Magnus’ hand slipped between Alec’s thighs, exploring the exposed skin there.

“Why?” Alec asked. It was a stupid question, he knew, but he just needed some kind of explanation. Anything to explain this. But Magnus ignored the question in favor of propping Alec’s legs up and toying with his ass. Alec tried to jerk his hips away from the cold intruding digit, but the bonds gave him little leverage. 

Fear crawled up the nephilim’s neck. He took a deep breath and struggled to regain control of his frantic mind. The last thing he needed now was to panic. But he couldn’t completely squelch the anxiety in his gut. He couldn’t stop Magnus. He hasn’t had sex with anyone before and now Magnus was going to be his first, whether he wanted it or not. Fuck.

Magnus’ fingers felt foreign in his ass, he’d never experienced something like that before. It was unwelcome, but to Alec’s growing dismay not entirely unpleasant. And Magnus’ handsome face watching him from above wasn’t helping anything. How could he still be attracted to this man? Even in this kind of situation. There must be something colossally fucked up with him.

A second finger entered Alec’s ass with little warning. It was uncomfortable at first, but Magnus gave him plenty of time to adjust to the lubed fingers and Alec found the pleasure was quickly out weighing the discomfort. He bit his lip in an attempt to stop from vocalizing his own enjoyment, but he couldn’t stop his hips from pushing back against Magnus for the briefest moment.

Magnus added a third finger and began stretching and pumping Alec’s ass. It wasn’t long before the warlock found his prostate and began taking full advantage of the delicious pleasure it gave the young hunter. Alec’s eyes were screwed shut and his chest heaved. Heat coiled in his stomach and swelled Ain his cock. It felt really nice. His panic was quickly fading into a pleasant haze of lust. 

“Aahhhh!” the nephilim finally moaned. This was all so new to him, he didn’t know how to react. But he needed more. Magnus’ fingers weren’t enough anymore.

Pleased with his progress, Magnus pulled his fingers out, enjoying the disappointed grunt it drew from Alec. The hunter wasn’t disappointed for long though as Magnus pulled his own hard cock out of his pants and moved to sit in between the hunter’s bound legs. He lined his cock up with Alec’s entrance and prodded the rim lightly, giving the hunter a small warning before pushing in.

The feeling of Magnus’ dick against his hole cleared Alec’s head for a moment and the panic set back in.

“Wait!” He gasped. This wasn’t how he wanted his first time to go. But Magnus didn’t wait. He pushed in until the head of his cock was completely swallowed by Alec’s ass. It took Alec a moment to adjust. Magnus’ cock was much bigger than his fingers and the intrusion was more than a little painful. But Magnus waited for him to adjust and as the pain subsided, the pleasure began to return. Alec couldn’t help but hate himself for enjoying the way Magnus felt inside of him. He was fucking his worst enemy. The enemy to all of his people and he was enjoying it.

Magnus pushing in deeper drew the hunter out of his thoughts. It was still uncomfortable, but once the head of the warlock’s cock was in, the rest of Magnus’ dick slid in much easier and it wasn’t long until Alec’s ass was clenching wonderfully around the demon’s dick.

Alec could feel his own pleasure building and Magnus wasn’t even fully inside him yet. The warlock’s dick was already pressing firmly against his sweet spot and the constant friction from Magnus’ cock left Alec panting. Goddamn how big can he be? Alec hadn’t gotten a good look before the warlock had pushed in.

Once a good two thirds of the demon prince’s cock was in Magnus stopped and sighed. Alec was so tight around him. The nephilim’s ass sucked him in so wonderfully and he took a moment to enjoy how good Alec felt and how fucking hot the hunter looked: legs spread, cock hard and panting. With no warning the prince pulled back slightly and thrust back in.

“Oh fuck.” Alec cried. That was awful and amazing at the same time. On one hand Magnus was huge and Alec could feel his ass stretched to the limit to accommodate him. On the other, Magnus was fucking huge and his cock felt so good pushing in and out of him. But Alec didn’t get time to ponder the sensation as Magnus was already pulling out and slamming back in again.

“Oh god.” Alec moaned. Magnus set a hard pace, fucking Alec’s ass hard. Alec’s rim fluttered around him, squeezing Magnus’ dick, causing the older man to grunt.

“Do you still want me to stop Alexander?” The demon teased.

“Ah! fuck no. Don’t! Don’t stop!” Alec cried, his back was arched off the bed and his legs encircled Magnus’ waist as the prince released his bindings. As much as Alec was going to hate himself for this later, Magnus couldn’t stop now. He needed Magnus to finish. Preferably inside of him.

Sensing the younger man’s desperation, Magnus picked up the pace. His hips slammed in deeper, bottoming out on the third thrust and Alec actually screamed. It hurt, but it also felt amazing. Magnus was too big to fit inside of him comfortably, but Alec would be damned if he didn’t want it all.

Magnus laughed from between his legs.

“What a little slut you are.” He mused, delighted. “Who’d of thought the Lightwood’s golden boy would be such a filthy cock whore.”

Magnus’ words went straight to Alec’s cock. They really shouldn’t. He should be embarrassed or angry, but anything was hot with Magnus’ voice and Alec was reaching climax fast.

“Oh Magnus! I’m- I!” He couldn’t quite get the word out. But Magnus seemed to get the gist. The warlock slammed in hard and ground into Alec’s ass, milking the hunter’s sweet spot for all it was worth and it didn’t take much before Alec was spilling onto his own stomach. With a few more hard thrust Magnus followed suit, filling Alec.

Once Alec caught his breath a little, Magnus pulled his softening dick out of him. The younger man whimpered slightly, not expecting the empty aching feeling it left. Magnus leaned over him to place a firm kiss on Alec’s lips.

“I’ll be back love. Feel free to keep yourself busy.” He whispered, before standing and tucking himself back into his pants in a swift fluid motion. Alec laid dazed on the bed, mind still reeling. He spent the following hours curled up on the bed, too absorbed in guilt and shock to get up.

When he did finally emerge it was to shower. The feeling of Magnus’ cum sliding down his thighs and his own drying on his stomach driving him to the bathroom. Magnus’ living quarters were spacious to say the least and the Prince’s en-suite bathroom was larger than the hunter’s entire bedroom at the Institute.

Once inside the shower, Alec turned the nozzle to hot and was immensely happy to be greeted by steamy hot water immediately. Being a prince, even from Edom has its perks.

He scrubbed the cum of his stomach and legs easily enough, but the semen in his ass was another matter. Hesitantly, he pushed a finger into his hole. His ass was still lose from earlier and he could easily fit another one as he tried to clean himself. Up until this point he had done a very good job at staying focused on the task at hand. However, the fingers up his own ass were bringing back memories and guilt washed over him again. But so did the feeling of Magnus’ cock inside of him and suddenly his fingers felt very good where they were. He stroked his own soft walls, testing himself and the small moans they caused spurred him on.

He shoved his fingers in deeper, trying to simulate the feeling of Magnus’ cock, but it wasn’t enough. He added a third finger, then a fourth before it was even close to enough. The stretch felt great as he pumped his hand in and out, but he couldn’t get deep enough. Magnus had filled him so deep.

As he messaged his walls, Alec could feel Magnus cum mixing with his fingers. That was so filthy it was hot. The hunter fell to his knees and began rocking back into his own hand, spreading Magnus’ cum in ass. His moans were growing louder and higher and whatever guilt he had was forgotten. Again.

In lewd curiosity Alec pulled his hand out and brought his cum soaked fingers to his lips.

He gave the substance a tentative lick, tasting a mixture of himself and Magnus. It wasn’t a pleasant taste by any means, but in Alec’s lustful haze it was fucking intoxicating. Moaning, he licked Magnus’ seed of his fingers. His cock was aching and he used his free hand to stroke himself as he licked his fingers clean. Once he’d licked every last drop, Alec slid them back into his ass.

He was close now. Thoughts of Magnus flooded his mind and he shoved his fingers as far as he could. He closed his eyes and tried to remember as much as he could of Magnus inside of him. He jerked himself harder. He was so close. Just a little more.

“Magnus! Hngh!” Fuck! All his darkest fantasies were resurfacing. Magnus’ cock, the flirting, the name calling, the taste of Magnus on his tongue, all the dirty thoughts that passed through his mind during the thralls of orgasm, thoughts he had refused to dwell on afterwards. Too many of them involved Magnus. Sweet Jesus, he was so repressed.

His head fell forward, thudding against the shower wall. His hand stroked faster as he approached orgasm. His fingers found his prostate and he pushed down hard. His hips gyrated back into his fingers, milking his prostate.

“Magnus!” He whispered fucking himself as hard as he could onto his fingers. With a few hard stokes he was spilling into his own hand, screaming Magnus’ name.

Alec slumped forward, all the tension draining from his body. The hunter pulled his hand back to brace himself against the wall and licked Magnus’ cum off his fingers as he came down from his high. The water quickly washed away the evidence of his own guilt.

With heavy legs, Alec stood and left the bathroom. He collapsed back onto Magnus’ bed, hoping sleep would find him quickly.

“You didn’t turn the shower off.”

Shit


	2. War Makes An Excellent Excuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec have a little heart to heart. Well more like dick to dick ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So honestly no one is a good person in this. They are all fucking war criminals. Magnus is just the least pretentious about it.

“I’m sure you can afford the water bill.” Alec snapped. Angering his captor, who was known for his cruel and merciless tactics, probably wasn’t one of his better ideas, but he wasn’t in the mood for teasing. 

“It’s still rude Alexander.” Magnus admonished.

“So is kidnapping.” The hunter shot back.

“Its a felony actually.” Magnus corrected.

“The least of your crimes.” Alec spat. It didn’t faze the demon.

“Or yours.” Came the prince’s steady reply. Alec glared at him, exhaustion forgotten.

“Oh no judgement darling.”Magnus continued. “In fact I rather respect your reputation. It’s pretty hot.”

Alec didn’t dignify the man with a response. He has done a lot of morally questionable things. Things in a happier life he wouldn’t have had to do. But he doesn’t regret any of it. He’s a soldier and he would do what it took to protect his people. His family. 

Besides, the crimes on both sides were too numerous to keep track of anymore. And it wasn’t the nephilim that contracted the help of demons. If the downworlders wanted war, the clave was more than ready to give it to them. If they hadn’t already. Alec didn’t imagine the clave appreciated Magnus kidnapping one of their more decorated leaders.

“Although you have nothing on your mother love.” Magnus sauntered closer. “Just mentioning her can make a vamp quake.”

“It was war.” Alec defended his mother. She did have quite a notorious reputation. But that had been during the last war, which had gotten very ugly.

Magnus hummed, running a hand along Alec’s bare leg. “Is that an excuse now?”

Alec took a deep breathe. He wasn’t going to let Magnus rile him up. He wasn’t quite sure of the warlock’s game yet, but he couldn’t fall for it.

“I wonder what you would do,” Magnus continued. “In a war.” His hand rested on Alec’s ass now. “You could make them quake.” He said. “Just like your mother.”

He flipped the hunter over and crawled over him. Golden eyes gleamed down, mischief written all over the prince’s face. 

“They already fear you.” Magnus whispered. ‘Goddamn,’ the demon thought, he was getting way too turned on by this. The thought of Alec on the battlefield, downworlders and demons falling by the dozens. The cruelty this man was capable of. But the purity he’s still exuded. It was intoxicating. He needed to to fuck this boy into his sheets. Bring the venerated soldier to his knees and make him beg. His cock was already straining in his pants. 

“Does that turn you on?” Alec asked. “Me killing your people.” The hunter cupped Magnus’ cock through his pants. He traced the outline of Magnus’ dick, never breaking eye contact. Magnus’ eyes were smoldering. 

“They aren’t my people.” The warlock smiled. It was true. The Prince of Hell felt little kinsmanship towards the downworlders. Actually, he felt little kinsmanship towards anyone, Edom included. 

He would fuck and kill who he wanted, consequences be damned. He didn’t care if it sparked a war between the nephilim and downworlders. In fact, that suited him rather well. He grabbed Alec’s hand and placed it in the hunter’s own cock. 

“How about you give me a little rerun of your little show in the shower.” He teased. Alec bit his lip, contemplating Magnus’ words. He was being shy. How cute. 

Not that it mattered. Magnus didn’t intend to give him a choice. He pulled the hunter’s legs apart and softly prodded the nephilim’s rim with his fingers.

Fortunately, Alec didn’t need anymore encouragement. He started stroking his cock slowly, bringing the semi hard erection to full mast. 

“Like this?” Alec asked, spreading his legs apart wider, to give the other man better access. Magnus grunted in approval. 

“What were you thinking about?” The prince inquired. Alec moaned softly before responding.

“You.” He confessed. His hand was gaining speed. 

“I heard.” Magnus responded. “But what were you imagining love?” Alec’s hand picked up its pace.

“Your cock.” He said, “fucking me.” He punctuated his words with a thrust onto Magnus’ fingers.

“It’s so big.” The angel continued, “so much bigger than my fingers.” 

Magnus grunted, picturing Alec fingering himself. He pushed his own fingers deep into Alec’s ass. 

“No wonder you are still so lose for me baby.” He breathed into Alec’s ear. Alec groaned, moving his hand faster and thrusting into Magnus hand. He’d just cum and Magnus already had him ready to go again. Alec had a feeling the coming days were going to be exhausting.

Magnus pulled his fingers away, an idea forming. He pulled his own cock out and brought it to Alec’s. He moved one of Alec’s hands to his cock and began rocking their hips together. Alec gasped and took the hint. He stroked Magnus’ cock in time with his own, thrusting up to meet him. 

“You like my cock that much?” The warlock teased. Alec moaned.

“So much.” He admitted. The hunter’s reservation was gone. This was so much easier than Magnus thought it would be when he first captured the shadowhunter. He hadn’t counted on Alec being such a repressed slut.

“Have you thought about me before?” He pried.

“Yes.” Alec moaned. 

“How long?” He needed to know. 

“Since Paris.” Alec told him. It was true, Magnus has haunted Alec’s fantasies since they first met in Paris. He’d gone back to his quarters that night and jerked himself to the thought of Magnus fucking his mouth as the demon had so crassly suggested to him earlier that day. 

“Oh fuck Alexander!” Magnus groaned. This boy was full of surprises. “You’ve been my little slut for a while now haven’t you?”

Alec whimpered. He released his own cock, in favor of fondling Magnus’ balls. The taste of Magnus’ cum was still on his tongue and it was driving him mad. He needed to see Magnus cum. That would be enough. 

He broke eye contact with the man over him, to look down the small gap in between their bodies.  
Magnus’ cock was mesmerizing as it bobbed. The way it moved in Alec’s hand, the head peaking out as Alec stroked to reveal precum beading at the tip waiting to be smeared along their dicks by Alec’s hand. The more he stared, the more he needed to see Magnus cum. He stroked harder now, focusing all of his attention onto the demon’s cock. Magnus smiled above him, delighted with the hunter’s fixation.

“Just like that Alexander.” He cooed. “Finish me.” 

Alec teased the tip roughly, ripping a moan from Magnus as his other hand released the prince’s balls to stroke the length. Magnus growled above him and with a hard thrust against Alec’s erection, spilled onto Alec’s stomach. 

Alec jerked them both through Magnus’ orgasm, coating both their cock’s with his cum. He released Magnus’ softening dick and without missing a beat, brought his cum covered hand to his lips. 

The taste of Magnus fresh on his tongue sent jolts to the hunter’s cock. It still didn’t taste good, but that didn’t stop Alec from licking his hand clean. 

The taste of Magnus, combined with the free hand he was using to jerk himself off was driving Alec to the edge. But it was Magnus’ eyes that brought him over the edge. The prince tilted Alec’s face up, forcing the lust addled nephilim to face him. The predatory look in The prince’s eyes did him in. This man was going to be the death of him.

Alec came with a loud cry. Instinctually, he leaned in to close the distance between their faces. The kiss was simple, but sloppy. Alec was too lost in his orgasm to do much besides slide his lips against Magnus’. 

But as the hunter came down, Magnus deepened the kiss. Alec opened his mouth for Magnus as he relaxed into the demon. He allowed Magnus to take control of the kiss, pushing into the hunter and sliding his arms around the nephilim’s waist.

They lay like that for a while, arms wrapped around each other, tongues sliding against each other, until Magnus finally broke the kiss. His hand came up to grip Alec chin, holding it in place.

“You were fucking made for me, Alexander.” He told him. “And I’m going to fuck you until that’s the only truth you know anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn Magnus is a possessive fuck.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: I didn’t mean to post this yet lol but here it is I guess


	3. Let's Put on a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honestly this is probably the most story heavy chapter i've ever written. Although i wouldn't get your hopes up too high, its still like half ridiculous porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god i have appalled myself with this. this is dirty my lovely readers and a little fucked up. but only a little.

As the first month passed, Alec fell into a comfortable rhythm. Wake up, fuck, eat, work out, fuck, try to get some info about what was happening outside this goddamn bedroom, fuck, try to find a way out of this goddamn bedroom, fuck, eat again and fuck. Overall, it wasn’t a terrible schedule. He was learning somethings about himself, he’d never been able to explore before. But he had no intention of staying. He was sure now that the shadow world had fallen into all out war during his capture and he needed to return to Idris, to his people and his family. Magnus’ wards were damn near impenetrable though and if he fucked this up it could cost him his life. Or worse, Magnus could increase his security. Then he’d never make it out. 

So far, the balconies seemed his best bet, but he was quite a few stories up and without his stele to activate his runes, he wouldn’t survive the fall. And that’s only if there were no wards to stop him from making it off the ledge. But if he did make it, then there were sections of the palace grounds that were rarely frequented (as far as he had been able to tell anyway) so sneaking off wouldn’t be that difficult. 

Perhaps if he was on extra good behavior, Magnus might give him some more freedom. Maybe even let him outside the palace walls. But who knows how long that would take and he was only alive at Magnus’ leisure. At any point Magnus could get bored of him and that would be that. The longer he stayed the more at risk he was and the longer he was away from his home, unable to protect his family. His hands were tied for now, but the least he could do while he was here was gather some intel.

Fortunately, Magnus was a bit of a talker post sex, so Alec had managed to gleam some very pertinent information about Edom politics. And the newborn vamp Simon was very chatty and one of the few people Alec was allowed to see. Magnus apparently had a bit of a soft sopt for the grumpy leader of the New York Clan, Raphael, who had a soft spot for the chatty newborn, who's only desire in life was apparently to talk Alec into an early grave. But he did drop a lot of hints about what was happening back home. He was very concerned for Clary, which gave Alec some insight on Jace at least. 

Another plus being Magnus’ numerous balconies provided a very nice view of the castle grounds. It really was prime retail for scoping out the enemy’s weaknesses. However, none of that would matter if he couldn’t escape. Alec was pulled out of his thoughts by the door swinging open. Magnus strode in with all his usual swagger, dressed to the nines. 

“Good evening angel!” He announced, finding Alec at bedroom balcony. He sauntered up behind the hunter, who hadn’t bothered to acknowledge him, encircling his waist with his arms and pulling Alexander into him. “Enjoying the sunset love?”

“Is that what this is?” Alec asked, staring dubiously at the murky sky above. Could it be a sunset it there was no sun? 

“Honestly I have no idea.” Magnus admitted. “Time in Edom is bizarre and even after so many millennia, I still can’t work out what is up with the sky. Its always like that.”

“How gloomy.” Alec sighed. The wickedness that swriled in the sky had been a little thrilling at first. He’d never seen a sky so full of foreboding and malice. But the longer he stayed, the less exciting it was. It was growing rather dull now. 

“Except on occasion when its on fire.” That peeked Alec's insterest  
.  
“I’d almost prefer that.” He commented.

“Trust me darling. You wouldn’t.” Magnus replied. 

“Does it hurt? Would it kill me?” Alec asked, genuinely curious. Magnus smiled against his neck as the demon peppered kisses onto the skin there. 

“It burns something fierce. And its unbearably hot.” Magnus bemoaned. “But it probably won’t kill you. Not inside the wards anyway.” 

“Oh.”

“It’s the screaming of the demons that gets really annoying.” He continued. “They can’t technically die in Edom, so they just scream in pain. Constantly. God nothing makes me want to go on a reaping more than all that fucking noise.”

“A reaping?” Alec inquired, turning to face Magnus. 

“When stronger demons purge lesser demons. Usually in in very large numbers. It makes your little raids topside seem like child’s play.” Magnus informed him, “Its pretty common for higher demons.They can be rather therapeutic. "

“That actually sounds kind of fun.” Alec admitted. He needed some kind of release from this gilded cage and killing hundreds of demons sounded exactly right. 

“Would you like to come with darling?” Magnus asked, amusement twinkled in his eye. A nephilim had never partaken in a reaping before and the thought of Alec fighting, slaughtering every demon in his path was a huge turn on. 

“Perhaps.” Alec answered. It sounded like fun, but lord only knows when the next reaping would be, and he needed out this room now. He backed out of Magnus’ hold and moved to lean over the balcony, inhaling the acrid air of Edom. It burned his lungs a bit, but it was better than staying in that room. 

Dissatisfied with the distance between them, Magnus followed Alec to the railing and reestablished their body contact, this time pressing firmly against the shadowhunter, hands trapping Alec against the railing.

“They’re rather disgusting.” The prince commented, peering down at the lesser demons that roamed below them. There were thousands of them in the courtyard and their misshapen bodies and drab skin made it hard to tell where some ended and others began. Alec grunted in what Magnus could only assume was agreement, staring intently forward at the horizon. 

What was with the cold shoulder? Magnus wasn’t interested in playing this game. He gripped Alec’s chin, forcing the hunter to look down at disgusting clusterfuck beneath them. 

“You know given the proper opportunity, anyone of those filthy creatures would kill you." He warned, "Claw you apart and eat what remained. The only thing keeping them from you is my generosity.” It was a thinly veiled threat, if veiled at all and Alec didn’t take it well.

“Generosity?” He scoffed. “Let them in then.” The hunter dared, “Death is welcome over imprisonment.” Alec was seething. He wasn’t some soft civilian for Magnus to flaunt and fuck, he was a shadowhunter! He would rather die than bend to a demon’s threats. He studied the mess below, if he was serious about what he had just declared he could jump. He’d probably (hopefully) die on impact, if not the demons below would make quick messy work of him. 

But he hesitated. He hadn’t given up on escape yet.

Sensing this wasn’t going the way he desired, Magnus changed strategies. He wanted Alec on his dick, not jumping to his death. But even after a month together the ex-commander was hard to predict. Instead he pushed Alec into the railing, hand coming to hold the hunter’s waist. 

“On second thought they may not kill you. Not immediately anyway.” Magnus whispered into his lover’s ear. “They’d probably fuck you first. You’re pretty enough even that trash can appreciate it. And if not, why pass up the chance to fuck my personal slut.” He emphasized his point with a rolling of his hips. 

Alec grunted, unwilling to give Magnus any indication that his words were affecting him. Alec could feel Magnus’ erection pushing against his ass, slowly slotting itself in between his ass cheeks, the thin fabric of the clothes Magnus had supplied him with and Magnus’ own form fitting trousers did little to stop it.

“They’d maim you first of course.” The demon prince continued, “can’t have you escaping. But blood really riles up their libido. I’ve seen it. They are ferocious lovers when they get going.” Magnus laughed. He pulled Alec’s hips back to meet his own, forcing the hunter to bite back a moan.

“You like that darling?” The demon mocked. “Those filthy things fucking you into oblivion?” Magnus reached down Alec’s pants to fondle the hunter’s growing erection.

“You are quite the premiere slut though.” Magnus kept teasing. “I’m not sure they could satisfy you.”

“I suppose we won’t know till I try.” Alec shot back. He rolled his hips back to meet Magnus' thrusts and squeezed the dick that had pressed itself into his ass. “I’m sure one of them has to have bigger dick than you.” A hand snaked its way up Alec’s neck, gripping hard enough to make breathing difficult.

“Oh baby that’s cute,” Magnus hissed, “but I’ll never let anything else touch you: Nephilim, downworlder, or demon. Your ass is mine. I will burn this world and yours to goddamn cinders if anyone even tries.” The threat in Magnus’ voice was very real this time. Real enough to make Alec momentarily reconsider his plan to escape. 

Growing up in Edom had taught Magnus many hard lessons, the first being to take what you wanted and kill anything that got in your way. Painfully. So no one else would try again. There had been many princes and princesses of hell, and Magnus was the only one still standing. There was a reason for that. As Alec may learn the hard way.

But the fear that clawed in the hunter’s gut was real, and while still incredibly (stupidly) arousing, Alec decided pushing his mercurial captor wasn’t the best plan. Instead he spread his legs with the little space he had and whispered back.

“Is that a promise.” Goddammit. He really needed to shut up. But a dark part of him deeply enjoyed Magnus' cruelty. The hand around his neck tightened, further restricting Alec’s air supply.

“Let’s test this theory.” Magnus said. With a snap of the warlock’s fingers Alec’s pants where at his knees and his cock sprung free. Magnus’ erection was still clothed and rocking into his now bare ass.

“Moan.” The prince ordered. And Alec did, a deep broken noise, but it wasn’t loud enough to reach the hoards below.

“Louder.” And Alec complied. As well as he could with Magnus choking him anyway. The sound echoed across the yard and the demons did look up this time. They looked up to find Alec exposed and helpless in the grasp of their demon prince, moaning and squirming for more. They shrieked up at them. Alec wasn’t sure what that meant, but the sound was thunderous.

“Look at that. They love you.” Magnus said. “How about you give them a little show.”

Alec only hesitated a moment, briefly lamenting the decisions that brought him here: exposed in front of thousands of writhing demons, about to be fucked by their equally vicious prince. God, if the Clave ever found out about this they would execute him on the spot.

Instead of backing down though Alec reached between his own legs to tentatively grip his cock. He gave himself a few hard strokes, ripping a loud moan from himself. Embarrassment washed over him for the first time, and he almost stopped. But the white-hot heat coiling in his gut wouldn’t let him. He peered down at his screeching fans and gave them what they wanted. He kept stroking, allowing every sound he made to echo in the court yard. He moaned and panted as he jerked himself of for them, the roaring swarm only spurned him on. 

Magnus cursed from behind him. The prince shoved Alec forward, almost pushing the hunter over the ledge. Alec was forced to release his cock to grip the railing to keep his balance. Magnus pulled his cock away and Alec whined at the loss, but Magnus didn’t leave him disappointed for long. He lined his dick up and pushed in. Alec grunted, grimacing in discomfort. Magnus didn’t prep him and while Alec was still plenty stretched from the past month of sex, Magnus was fucking him at a unforgiving angle. 

The pace the prince set was merciless and Alec gripped onto the rail for dear life, trying desperately to keep from being pounded over the edge. And If the cacophony below was any indication the audience had noticed Alec's predicament, and loved it. Alec couldn’t see for sure what they where doing down there, but he thought he saw them jerking off their own deformed cocks. It sent equal amounts of revulsion and arousal through him. Then after a few more moments of ceaseless pounding, pleasure began to overwhelm pain and Alec found himself moaning again, thrusting back into Magnus.

“You should show them your appreciation Alexander.” Magnus said from above him. “Thank your audience.” But the last shreds of Alec’s dignity wouldn’t let him. He’d let Magnus do whatever he wanted to him, but he would not thank this filth for getting off on it.

Displeased, Magnus seized Alec’s hair, jerking the nephilim’s head back to lean over and whisper into his ear, all the while pounding into him.

“Let them hear you beg then, beautiful. They want to hear you beg for their prince’s cock.”

Fuck. All coherent thought fled Alec's mind.

“Fuck yes! Magnus!” Alec cried, all reservations gone. “Please fuck me! Harder!” He cried, plenty loud for the entire courtyard to hear. He was too lost now too really notice the reaction of the crowd, as Magnus obliged, ramming Alec’s prostate with an inhuman force. Alec feared for a moment that the rail might actually give out. But it held on and so did Alec’s grip, much to the chagrin of the riled up demonic army below.

“You are such a fucking slut for my cock.” Magnus growled, pulling Alec up slightly to whisper in his ear. “You love my cock that much baby?”

The moan Alec let out wasn’t fit for the mouth of a child of Raziel.

“Yes!” Alec hissed. “I love your cock so much Magnus. Please fuck me more. I need more!”

Magnus actually laughed as he fucked away the last shreds of Alec’s mind, leaving the hunter incoherently begging for more. and with a hard thrust, Magnus ground down onto Alec’s sweet spot, wringing an echoing cry from the hunter and pushing him (figuratively) over the edge. Alec's cock jerked as he came onto the swarming demons below. Alec was still too lost to register their reaction, but Magnus hauled him back over the edge, pulling his hard dick out and bringing Alec face to 'face' with it in one fluid motion.

“Suck.” Came the order from above and Alec didn’t hesitate to comply. He took Magnus into his mouth and sucked him off for all Edom to see. Magnus’ length brushed the back of his throat and Alec shoved it further down, choking himself on it. Magnus lead them both closer to the edge, for his subordinates to see better. Alec sucked and bobbed with an enthusiasm he didn’t think he still had after such a bone deep orgasm. He ran his tongue up and down the length, giving long loud sucks when he couldn't keep it down his throat any longer. It wasn’t much longer before Magnus was emptying himself in Alec’s welcoming mouth and then some on his face. Alec swallowed the thick load readily, then began licking the sensitive flesh of Magnus’ dick clean of any remaining mess.

Finally satisfied, Magnus brought them both back indoors and away from the rowdy viewers outside. He sat down on the floor, holding the spent man in his arms, kissing and caressing him softly. Alec nuzzled into the demon, relieved for a moment of softness after that experience. Magnus could be a cruel partner, something Alec usually enjoyed, but the softness that the demon showed afterwards on occasion was a pleasant surprise and sent a warmth through Alec that for the first time in their relationship wasn’t sexual. 

'Well shit.' Alec realized.

Liking Magnus wasn’t in the plan. It was a very bad idea. Alec knew it was a very bad idea. He shouldn’t like Magnus. Sex was one thing, but he shouldn’t like the man as well. But fuck, he did. Magnus was everything Alec was not: loud, dramatic, selfish, hedonistic, flashy. Things Alec found he enjoyed more than he thought he would. And as awful as Magnus could be, he was never judgmental. He teased and took, but never judged. The complete opposite of what Alec was familiar with. It was refreshing.

It allowed Alec to be the parts of himself he never could before. The things the Clave would demote him for. Derune him for. Execute him for. Magnus wanted those parts of Alec, the hunter had resigned himself to suppressing forever. Magnus welcomed every dark fantasy, every perverse inclination with unbridled enthusiasm. 

And for the first time in Alec's bloodstained life, someone met him eye to eye with no fear. Downworlders, demons and even most nephilim feared his (he suspected) exaggerated, albeit earned reputation. Magnus reveled in it. And Alec realized, laying in Magnus’ arms, that if things continued as they were, he was fucked. Figuratively and literally fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope that wasn't too much for you :) and as always i love hearing from you!


	4. You Should Record That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> any somnophiliacs here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a time jump here, mostly cause I got bored and wanted to speed things up a bit lol

The room was eerily quiet when Magnus returned from his meeting with the downworlders.

“Alexander!” He called out, but received not answer. Panic welling in his chest, he projected magic forward, searching for his captive angel. He quickly found Alec in the bedroom sleeping. Several downworlders had attacked Alec last week and the week before. Plus a month before that, Alec almost managed to escape the palace grounds.

Magnus has had to restrict the hunter’s freedom back into the prince’s private quarters, something Alec was especially peeved about. Shadowhunters weren’t made to be caged and it was growing very difficult to keep Alec like this. Too many people knew his whereabouts and Alec was becoming too familiar with the castle and the demons and downworlders inhabiting it.

Holding Alexander hostage, had never been a long-term plan. Honestly Magnus had expected to fuck the pretty nephilim for a few months and then get rid of him, but he had grown much more attached to Alexander in the last year than he had initially anticipated and now he needed to come up with a more long-term plan. But how long term, was the question. A few more years? A decade? Forever? But Magnus was a fickle man. Forever wasn't really in his vocabulary. 

Contemplating his options, Magnus made his way to the bedroom to find his lover. Alexander laid sprawled on the bed, sheets barely covering his very naked and very pretty ass, not an untypical view to walk in on these days and Magnus couldn't deny anymore that the tingle it sent through his body wasn't completely sexual anymore. And the idea of returning from a stressful day to this for an eternity seemed extremely pleasant at the moment.

Smiling Magnus prowled over to the bed, quietly climbing over his sleeping angel, his previous worries far from his mind. Gently he removed the sheets, revealing the hunter’s ass. He ran a hand along Alec’s thighs, careful not to wake the man. His hand wandered up to softly massage Alec’s butt and he waited for a reaction. Alexander gave no indication of waking up. Taking initiative, Magnus pulled the other man’s legs apart and sat between them, placing kisses along Alec’s back as he went. Alec did start to start to stir then, slowly waking. But Magnus quickly shushed him, using his magic to lull him back to sleep.

“You are far too tempting like this love.” The prince whispered. Summoning some lube, he parted Alec’s cheeks and slid a slick finger into the hunter’s ass. Using his free hand, the prince pulled his own cock out and stroked his semi hard erection. He continued to work Alec’s ass adding a second finger slowly. The spell should keep Alexander asleep for a while longer, so there was no reason to rush this. He pumped his fingers in and out of Alec’s ass at a steady pace, enjoying the way Alec squirmed in his sleep: his hips lifting slightly, legs parting, moaning softly. The hunter obviously wanted to wake up, but the spell kept him under and unaware of the sweet intrusion.

Magnus increased the intensity of the spell, a little worried Alec may wake up anyway. Alec stilled, sound asleep now and Magnus admired his muscular back, strong profile, and pretty lips. The prince bit hard onto his shoulder, overcome with the need to mark his nephilim. His teeth broke skin, drawing a little blood. Magnus wanted Alec to see it when he woke up. He kissed the mark tenderly, lips whiping away the blood as his hand slid around Alec’s hips to stroke the hunter’s erection. He stroked Alec’s cock, peppering kisses and softer bites along Alec’s shoulders and back. 

They were both fully erect now and Magnus pulled his fingers out to place his cock against Alec’s ass, rutting into the familiar cheeks before lining his dick up and pushing into the nephilim’s ass. Alec was too tight, Magnus hadn’t prepped him enough for the warlock’s impressive size. But Alec was still sound asleep and didn’t complain as Magnus pushed in anyway. He gave Alec a much too quick moment to adjust, before thrusting in and out of the sleeping man.

The idea of Alec like this: asleep and defenseless, the idea of taking advantage of Alexander like this, was driving the warlock mad. He pounded Alec’s ass, wasting no time with softness or consideration for his young lover. He was focused entirely on the feeling of Alec: the tightness of Alec around his cock, the way Alec laid unmoving in his sleep, peaceful and unaware of the perverse use Magnus was putting his body through. It was such a fucking power trip to have the notorious shadowhunter so completely defenseless and pliant beneath him.

“Oh fuck Alexander.” Magnus panted. His cock was bottoming out as he thrusted now. The heat around him was amazing and Alec looked perfect like this. Peaceful and asleep, but body rocking lewdly into the bed from Magnus’ relentless fucking. The hunter was going to feel this when he woke up. He stopped to give Alec’s dick a few hard stokes, a reward for being so fucking delicious and making sure Alec stayed hard, before continuing his thrusting.

Unconsciously, Alec clenched around Magnus, body desperate for more friction, even if his mind was unaware. Magnus cursed at the unexpected tightness and began to grind down into Alec. Alec may not have been able to tell him, but Magnus knew he was hitting the hunter’s prostate dead on. Alec was panting, lips parted slightly. Magnus leaned down to kiss Alec’s lips softly as he rutted into him. He deepened the kiss as Alec instinctually lifted his hips to meet Magnus.

“Oh fuck Alexander.” Magnus panted into Alec mouth. “God, you never fucking disappoint.” With a hard, final jerk of his hips Magnus came hard, filling Alec. Panting, he collapsed into Alec kissing him again with an affection he’d never felt for anyone before. Yeah forever seemed good.

He cuddled his nephilim until Alec woke a while later, the spell finally fading away. He didn’t comment at first, too comfortable in Magnus’ arms to care. But the erection between his legs, and Magnus cock still snuggly in his ass made it impossible to fall back asleep. His ass hurt and there was a stinging pain on his shoulder that felt suspiciously like a bit mark. His sleep fogged mind took a moment to register everything, but the pieces did eventually fall into place. Magnus had fucked him. While he slept. How had he not woken up? A spell was his best guess. Oh fuck. That sent a twitch through is still semi hard dick and his ass fluttered around Magnus’ invading but oh so welcomed dick, teasing Magnus' cock back to life.

“Did you?” Alec began, too shocked to finish his thought.

“Did I what love?” Magnus teased. Was Alec really that surprised. Honestly this was completely in character for the prince.

“Fuck me?” Alec finished. Magnus chuckled, the vibrations felt wonderful to the oversensitive shadow hunter.

“Is there a problem with that darling?” Magnus tested, his breath tickled Alec’s neck. He grabbed the nephilim’s hard cock, and gave it a few soft strokes.

“Fuck,” Alec moaned. He pushed back into the prince, “no. Magnus!” Alec squeezed around Magnus’ dick, which was definitely hard again.

“That gets you going doesn’t it love?” Magnus noted. “Me fucking you while you’re unconscious.” Alec moaned pushing his hips into Magnus.

“Yes.” He confessed. God, he wished he could have seen it. Magnus fucking his unconscious body. Pounding into his pliant ass with no regard for Alec himself. “Of fuck Magnus please!” He begged, desperate for the prince to fuck him, like he had when he was asleep. Magnus grabbed Alec’s hips and started fucking into him. Magnus was fully erect now, and while Alec’s ass still ached from before, he relished the burn again. He was already close. His body desperate from being denied earlier. He was squeezing around Magnus desperately, trying to keep the warlock there forever.

“Magnus.” He panted. Fuck! Magnus did crazy things to his mind. He needed more of this warlock. Magnus bit down on the mark he made earlier, drawing blood again. The pain finally sent Alec over the edge, his body arching into the demon above him. Magnus hummed deep as Alec clenched around him. A wicked possessiveness surged through him and he pulled out to finish on Alec’s back. Finished again, Magnus fell to Alec’s side and pulled the hunter into him.

“You should record it next time.” Alec mumbled, nuzzling into Magnus. Magnus laughed and brought Alec into a kiss.

It was rare that Magnus could find a bed partner that could keep up with him and when he did they usually had ulterior motives. Which always ended things after a few years. Usually very messily. But Alexander had no ulterior motives. He just wanted Magnus. And boy did he keep up. He matched the prince at every turn and then pushed it further. Magnus was doubtful he’d find a partner like Alec for at least another millennia. If ever. Perhaps an eternity with Alec wasn’t a bad idea. It certainly didn’t feel like one at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was pretty short, so sorry for that, and to be completely honest I'm not 100% satisfied with this chapter, but I wrote it when I was in a very particular mood and kind of immediately lost interest when i finished so I decided to just move on to another chapter, instead of adding to it. hope you enjoyed it anyway though! And if you did like it feel free to tell me in that silly little comments section down below


	5. New Year's Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus surprises Alec with a New Year's trip. They mostly just have sex though... surprise surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys its finally here! after all the wait and deleted or lost drafts! And I'm actually satisfied with how this turned out. Hope it was worth the wait! :D

Magnus made his typical entrance into the bedroom that evening. Loud and dramatic. Declaring that tonight was New Year’s Eve. Not that Alec had anyway of telling the date or time to confirm this. But if it was true, this would his Second New Years in Edom. 

Completely oblivious to Alec’s inner turmoil (or maybe just ignoring it) Magnus continued excitedly about their New Year’s plans. He’d rented a hotel. On Earth. For the two of them.

Alec lost his breathe. It seemed too good to be true. He could finally leave this god forsaken castle.

Magnus was taking a big risk. While he didn’t intend to give Alec free reign, the prince had several security measure to make sure the nephilim didn’t give him the slip, but there was an unavoidable amount of risk in this. He was putting some trust in the hunter just by taking him topside. 

Magnus didn’t give Alec time to react either. The less time the hunter had to process this, the less time he had to prep an escape. Opening up a portal to their hotel room, he ushered Alec inside. 

“I already checked us in.” He told him. 

“What?” Alec felt dizzy. This was too much too fast. 

“Here wear this.” He handed Alec a ring. It was very expensive looking. Alec gave it a dubious look.

“You aren’t proposing to me, are you?” He asked. Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Only for the next few days love.” 

“I told the desk clerk this was a romantic getaway with my husband.” Magnus said, pulling out another ring and slipping it on. Which seems entirely unnecessary to Alec. Why would the desk clerk care?

“But the ring is a tracking device.” He explained. “It will notify me if you are more than 50 ft from me or if you remove it.” He pulled Alec into his arms and slid the ring onto the hunter’s fingers. “so don’t try anything.” Alec just stared at him, not really sure what to make of the situation.

“Now we should make ourselves better acquainted with our room. Intimately aquatinted don’t you think?.” Magnus pushed Alec back onto the bed, Alec wasn’t even aware was behind him. 

“I need to take a shower.” Alec said, stopping Magnus in his tracks. 

“Oh?” The warlock smirked. “Well that sounds perfectly suitable to me. It is a very large tub with a few surprises.” Magnus pulled Alec up and guided him to the bathroom. It was a very impressive bathroom, not quite as large as Magnus’ palace bathroom, but still much bigger than his stark shadow hunter upbringing prepared him for. 

Magnus started the water as Alec began to undress, then followed suit. The bathtub filled at a startling rate for how large it was, which Alec realized was possible because of the several different faucets built into the tub. 

Things started slow. Magnus leaned against the side and beckoned Alec closer. Alec obliged, not in a particularly horny mood, but he wanted to keep Magnus in a good mood this weekend, to encourage more of these getaways and maybe get him to drop his guard. Besides, he wasn’t one to turn down a naked and wet Magnus. It just wasn’t in him.

So, he crawled on top of the demon prince, arms resting in his shoulders. 

Magnus pulled him down for a kiss, which Alec happily returned, and began stroking the hunter’s thighs. Alec moaned softly into the kiss, encircling Magnus’ neck and deepening the kiss.

Oh! Maybe he was hornier than he thought. 

Encouraged, Magnus grabbed one of Alec’s arms and brought his hand to the prince’s semi hard cock. Alec grabbed the erection and began stroking it. Magnus grunted approvingly and Alec bright his other hand to the warlock’s balls and began teasing them.

Magnus’ hands came to Alec’s face, holding his jaw still and taking control of the kiss. Alec relented to him. His other hand snaked behind Alec, giving his ass a nice squeeze. Alec rolled his hips back into it. Magnus fingers wormed their way in between two ass cheeks, fingering Alec’s opening, before pushing in. Alec hummed into the kiss, pleased with the intrusion. 

Magnus released his jaw, to steady the hunters hips and give him better access to Alec’s most intimate areas. His fingers reached deeper, finding all the right places and causing Alec’s hips to jerk with each thrust.

Alec broke the kiss to focus on Magnus’ cock, picking up the pace. Magnus erection was rock hard now and Alec ached for it. He teased and stroked the erections in his hand, bringing the warlock closer than he’d ever been with just a hand job. Alec knew exactly what he liked. 

Not wanting this to end so quickly, a devious idea come to Magnus. He pushed forward, Alec in tow, until Alec was the one pressed up against the tub walls. Using his magic he flipped the switch for the bath jets.

“What are you doing?” Alec asked as Magnus guided him over to the closest jet of water, fingers still snug in his ass. 

“I’m going to make you feel good my love.” Magnus smiled, pushing the hunter up against the jet and removed his hand. The warm water pushed deep into Alec.

Oh!” Alec gasped. That felt very weird, but not entirely unpleasant. He grunted when Magnus released his hips and had to reposition himself, the water pressing against his sensitive spots as he moved. He found as comfortable a position as he could while staying pressed up against the stream of water and allowing Magnus to sit between his legs. He wanted to make sure the warlock had perfect access to his ass.

“You like that pup?” Magnus cooed into his neck, hands moving to stroke Alec’s cock.

Alec moaned, instinctively pressing his hips harder against the current. Now that he’d adjusted to the sensation, the pressure felt very good. Magnus kissed at neck then moved up to shove his tongue back down the hunter’s throat. Alec reciprocated with enthusiasm. Their hips pushed together, and they began to grind their erections together, eliciting several deep moans from the both of them.

“You want more, love?” The prince asked, pulling back. 

“Yes!” Alec gasped, wanting to chase Magnus, but not being able to pry himself from this new source of pleasure. 

With a wave of the warlock’s hand, the water pressure increased. Alec’s toes curled from the intense pressure. The heat coiling in his gut was too much. His legs spread for better access. 

“Holy shit” He panted. If Magnus touched him now he’d come undone. God please! He needed Magnus to touch him! Unfortunately, the warlock didn’t work for god. Instead Magnus leaned over the panting man in his arms and whispered into his ear. 

“Look at what a mess you are for me love.” He chuckled. “What kind of shadow hunter leaves themselves so exposed for the prince of darkness?” Alec whined. His cock ached. He needed just a little more.

“Magnus please.” He begged Magnus this time. Magnus laughed. 

“Do you want me angel?” 

“Yesss!” Alec gasped, his eyes screwed shut. 

Alec could hear the sloshing of water as Magnus stood up. “Then show me.”

He slid his cock along Alec’s lips. 

Alec opened his eyes to get a full view and it did not disappoint. Magnus stood with one foot propped up on the ledge next to him, crotch eye level, leering down at him. Alec’s mouth watered for the dick Magnus was now sliding along his face. 

Ever since Magnus had plucked him off the battlefield, the warlock had picked apart everything Alec had thought he knew about himself. But if there was one thing he did know now, with 100% certainty, it was that he was the biggest slut for the prince’s cock. 

He opened his mouth, allowing the warlock to slide his dick in. Alec licked around the heat. God forgive him, but he never got tired of the taste. 

“Such a good angel” Magnus breathed. Alec licked around the hard cock, relaxing his throat to invite Magnus deeper. Magnus pushed in, hands tangling in Alexander’s hair. Alec breathed in through his nose before the cock pushed down his throat and the prince’s smell overwhelmed him. 

With no warning, Magnus began canting his hips, sliding in and out of Alec’s throat as the nephilim swallowed and licked around him, quickly losing his mind. Alec could feel his climax coming, the pressure in his ass and down his throat, Magnus’ scent, the hands gripping his hair, the debauchery of it all. It was undoing him.

“Not yet.” Magnus ordered, sensing Alec’s approaching climax. “You’ll come after me love.” He emphasized his point with a harsh thrust. 

Alec gagged around the cock, ass clenching. He knew if things kept this way he wouldn’t be able to stop himself, so he shifted his hips slightly, causing the water jet to slide between his legs, halting the wonderful pressure it had been giving him. Still the water slid across his dick and ass nicely, with his mind clouded with lust, his climax still wasn’t far off. 

But if Magnus pace was any indication the warlock was getting there quickly too. He pounded harder now, and Alec brought his hands up to caress the balls slapping against his chin to encourage him. The grip in his hair tightened painfully.

“Fuck!” The warlock cursed. “I’m so close baby.” Spurred on, Alec increased his sucking, desperate to get the warlock off. Desperate for his damnation. In his lust filled stupor he needed to feel Magnus finish. Either down his throat or on his face he didn’t care. He just need it. 

Magnus obliged quickly, shoving Alec’s face hard into his crotch, cock sunk all the way down. His hips jerked slightly as he emptied himself down the hunter’s throat. Alec toes curled as Magnus suffocated him. His hands shot to his own cock and he moaned around the one is mouth. It was so good. He quickly followed suit cumming from the feeling of Magnus’ down his throat. 

Satisfied, Magnus pulled out, letting Alec slump against the tub. He patted the hunter’s cheek, before stepping out of the tub. 

“You should finish washing up darling.” He called back, “I’ve got a full day planned for us.”

Alec lay unmoving, still panting and slumped against the wall. He took a few minutes to recover, before doing as the prince asked and meeting him in the bedroom. He didn’t think he was ready for whatever Magnus had in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i decided there will definitely be more to this fic, a little from fan request and because i feel like this isn't a good place to end it. So who knows when the fic will end, of if it ever will. I may be in my grave with this thing still saying incomplete :/  
> Well please kudo or comment! I like to know your guy's thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> lol can't wait to see the comments on this.


End file.
